The beginning of the end
by Garbonzo
Summary: Graphic violence, adult themes and situations. Do not read if easily offended. Reviews are welcome.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor ever will, own Tenchi Muyo in any of its varied (and  
indubitably profitable) incarnations. I am making no money off of this fic. Please  
consider this as free advertising.  
  
Let the story begin!  
  
***********  
Scene: A seedy motel room, about 2:00 A.M.  
  
Ryouko woke, watching the john beside her. She longed for the day when she could  
lay beside Tenchi like this, but in the meantime, these did well enough. And the money  
didn't hurt. She got up, her motion waking the john beside her, and he stirred and called  
feebly for her. Walking out of the motel room, she saw several other hookers moving back  
to their street corners to fish for more johns, so their pimps wouldn't beat them. One of  
those approached her, his gold chains glittering in the wan lamplight.  
  
"Hey, girl. Whatcha doin' here? This be my turf. Lessin you want t' be one o'  
my stable, maybe? It's dangerous out on these here streets. Lotsa...predators." As he drew  
closer, his leer widened at the sight of Ryoko, a woman so far unbroken by the rigors of  
her apparent profession, in the bloom of health and beauty. "Woman like you needs someone  
to protect them, like."  
  
"I can protect myself." Low voiced, almost a growl. "I don't need you scum to do  
anything for me." Ryouko said.  
  
"Well, in that case," *snikt* He pops a switchblade out, and his leer changes into  
something far more vicious, "I think I'll have me a little fun with you..."  
  
"Far be it from me to stop you from having fun." Ryouko grinned, showing her fangs,  
but in the dim light they were not visible. "But I don't think you'll be having any fun  
when you've been castrated." *snikt* She pulls her own switchblade, one taken off of the  
smoldering body of another pimp that'd approached her and refused to take no for an answer.  
  
The pimp frowns, unprepared for resistance, but his hormones urge him forward. He  
whistles, and a samll group of men approach out of the shadows. Without taking his eyes  
off Ryoko, he calls to them. "Hey, I got me a feisty one here. Wants to...resist." The  
approaching men laugh, and catcalls hang in the air briely. Ryouko drops the switchblade.  
"Ah, poor baby scared now?"  
  
"No." She smiles hungrily. "Just evening the odds a little." *fzzt* Her energy  
sword flares to life in her hand. A small ball of energy begins to develop in the other.  
"I would have been perfectly happy to fight you one-on-one with knives," her eyes glow gold,  
"but against so many big strong men...it would have taken too long." In the light from her  
energy sword, her fangs gleam. She charges. Screams, cries for help and mercy, and the  
smell of burned flesh soon hang in the air.  
  
Distant sirens begin to sound, approaching the scene of carnage. The pimp cowers  
back in fear of Ryoko. "Please...don't hurt me...I..I'll give you anything you want!  
Anything!" He wails in fear.  
  
"I want your jewels..." Ryouko said, with a vicious grin.  
  
"Sure! Sure! Anything!" The pimp begins to take off his gold chains.  
  
"Not those jewels..." Ryouko stooped down, and picked up the switchblade she had  
dropped. "Those jewels..." She said, pointing at the mans crotch. He scrambles away in  
fear, only to be brought up short by the sudden presence of an energy sword at his neck.  
"Don't worry...you won't need them anymore. She grabs the man by the neck, lifting him up  
effortlessly, and drops his pants. Slowly, she cuts his testicles off, reveling in the  
warm blood flowing over her hand. She holds them up as his eyes begin to dim, slowly  
sucking the blood of off them, and begins to eat.  
  
***********  
Scene: The Masaki household, about 10:00 A.M.  
  
Ayeka walks beneath the wooden beam where Ryouko lies, still sleeping. "Lazy bum.  
Why can't you get up and help around here!?"  
  
"'cuz I'm tired...lemme alone."  
  
"That woman...ugh, I swear, I don't see how Tenchi can stand her." Ayeka mutters  
under her breath. She walks past the living room, where Tenchi is watching the news.  
  
"...repair to the school is expected to take another 6 months to a year, after a  
gas explosion 4 months ago. In other news, police in Tokyo are baffled by the brutal  
slaughter of 7 men near Broken Arrow Motel. The men were found early this morning, after  
an anonymous caller reported screams for help, and the smell of burned flesh. There was one  
survivor, who had suffered an unknown wound and lost a lot of blood. He is in critical  
condition, but is expected to survive. The 7 dead men were slain by an unkno...Oh, Tai..  
How could you, after all these months? How could you cheat on me like that?"  
  
Ayeka turns to look at Ryouko, who is now lounging on the couch, the picture of   
relaxed, contented pirateness, as she watched the soap that they had been trying to watch  
but always got interrupted. "I thought you were asleep."  
  
"I remembered my show was on." Ryouko replied.  
  
For the next few days, whenever anything came on the news about the slaughter of the  
pimps, Ryouko would contrive to change the channel or turn the TV off entirely. Seeing  
this, Ayeka became slightly suspicious of what she was doing. Even Tenchi had nticed, even  
if he hadn't said anything. Wasyuu stayed closed up in her lab, only rarely coming out, and  
even then only for Sasami's meals. Eventually, Ayeka heard a news clip saying that the man  
injured during the slaughter had been killed in his hospital bed before he had a chance to  
make a statement. The staff member that found him dead was quated as saying 'The expression  
on his face...one of fear..complete and absolute fear...' The man's heart had been burned  
out of his chest, as if it was done by a very hot metal rod, but no screams were heard.  
  
*brrng**brnng*..."Ryoko, it's for you!"  
  
"Alright! I've got it." Ryouko said. "Hello?...No, I don't think so, at least not  
right now..." Ayeka picks up the other line, and listens in to the conversation... "I've got  
other problems to deal with."  
  
"Look, my wife found out that I'm cheating on her," The man on the other side said,  
"And she's hired a private detective to look into the matter. It's only a matter of time  
until he finds you, and I don't want that to happen. You've been good to me, and I thought  
we might have something together."  
  
"Look, baka, I don't care. The only reason I fucked you was because I was bored,  
and the money was good. I don't love you, never have never will."  
  
"I've got more money, we can go away somewhere, maybe America, and you could be my  
geisha."  
  
"Not interested."  
  
Heavy sigh. "Alright. By the way, have the police talked to you about the slayings  
that last night? You were seen in the area, but my police contacts say they haven't been  
able to find you." His voice changes, suddenly curious. "For that matter, I ran this number  
through the Okayama phone database and was unable to find it. It's not unlisted, it's  
actually not there."  
  
"Well, that's because my mother, being a twenty-thousand plus year old alien super  
genius in the body of a twelve year old child, decided that we seriously needed privacy, so  
all the phone numbers we now give out are non-extant in any database."  
  
"Well, if you don't want to tell me, there's no need to be sarcastic about it."  
  
"I'm no-...He hung up!"  
  
"Ryouko." Whispered. "We have to talk."  
  
"Ayeka? What are you doing on the phone? Did you hear...."  
  
"Yes."  
  
***********  
Find out what happens, next time I write a chapter. 


	2. The Beginning

The Beginning of the End...Part 2  
Begin writing: 2/16/01 2:30 pm  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo in any of its incarnations and or permutations, though I wish I did. Please consider this as free advertising, and don't sue me. It wouldn't do you any good anyways, I have no money and you (You being AIC/Pioneer) would only further alienate your once appreciative consumer base.  
  
Admittedly, this is an absurd premise, but assuming the initial conditions of the fic are met, this is how I see Ryouko and Ayeka acting. And as for why Tenchi hasn't shown yet...ummm...err...he might be mentioned in this chapter, I haven't decided yet.  
-Garbonzo  
  
***********  
  
"Ryouko...we have to talk..." Ayeka whispered into the phone. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard...Ryouko? With a man that's not Tenchi? Aeka didn't like Ryoko, but she had eventually come to believe that Ryouko's love for Tenchi was as deep as her own. How could Ryouko sleep with some man she'd met on the street? And for money, no less?  
"Ayeka? What are you doing on the line? Did you hear..."  
"Yes." What her voice didn't say, her tone did.  
  
The two met in front of the lake. They walked beside, both silent, Aeka wondering both what she wanted to say and why she wanted to say it in the first place, and Ryoko because she had nothing to say.  
"Why?" Ayeka asked, quietly.  
"Why what?" Ryouko replied, flippantly.  
  
***********  
  
Elsewhere, a medium sized black van with heavily tinted windows was slowly driving up the road that went past the Masaki shrine and house. In the back, two men with shades and leather gloves were beating a teenaged fat guy with glasses.  
  
"You sure this is where she lives?" One of the men asked.  
"Yes!" The boy gabbled. "I'm certain, she hangs around with Tenchi a lot and he said that she lives with him! Please don't hurt me anymore!"  
One of the men slid the door open, and threw the boy out. "Why'd you let him go?" The other asked.  
"They don't pay me to kill little boys."  
Amagasaki sat up in the dust, shaking uncontrollably. He had to get to a phone and warn Tenchi that some bad people were coming. He had to warn him. He passed out, unconscious on the ground beside the road.  
  
***********  
  
"Washu?" Tenchi called hesitantly into the lab. He didn't want to go inside. The last few times he had, he'd ended up strapped into some machine he'd really rather not know the purpose of and Washu in a child sized nurse's outfit. "Washu, are you there?"  
"Yes, Tenchi? What do you want? Washu replied from right beind him.  
Tenchi managed not to jump. "I thought you were in your lab."  
"I was getting a sandwich."  
"Oh."  
"What do you want, Tenchi?"  
"I want to know what's going on with Ryouko. She's been acting really odd for the past week or so, and I'm getting worried."  
"So what do you think I can tell you? I may be her mother, but that doesn't mean that I know what's going on in her head at any given moment."  
Tenchi looked at her. "I though you were telepathically linked."  
"So we are."  
"Well?"  
Washu looked up at him seriously. "Step into my lab."  
"Said the spider to the fly..." Tenchi muttered under his breath.  
"I heard that!" Washu turned tohim, a mischevious grin on her face. Tenchi groaned.  
  
***********  
  
"What do you mean, what? Why are you sleeping with some man for money, that's what!" Ayeka said, shocked at Ryouko's attitude.  
Ryouko shrugged. "I was bored. There's nothing to do on this dirtball planet."  
"Yes, well, you have a point there..." Ayeka said thoughtfully, nibbling on her lower lip. "But that's still no excuse!" Ayeka sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, you've got a place in his heart."  
Ryouko looked shocked for a moment. "You really mean that?" She whispered. Unconsciously, she poofed her hair.  
Ayeka sighed again. "Yes. But the way you are acting is no way for a possible consort of Tenchi-sama to act! How could you do something like that!"  
Ryouko shrugged. "It was easy. Go out dressed real ski-"  
"That's not what I meant, and you know it!"  
"I was hot. I needed release. Being around Tenchi all the time has that effect on me."  
  
A medium sized black van with heavily tinted windows drove up to the house. Two men got out, wearing dark shades and trenchcoats. They walk up to the door, ring the bell, and wait. Sasami opens the door. They show her a picture, and she nods her head, pointing towards the lake.  
"Great! More fun!" Ryouko said, enthused.  
"Do you know those men? Who are they?" Aeka asked.  
"No idea. But probably some Terran version of the Syndicate."  
"And you call that fun?"  
"Yes. Good stress relief, too. You might want to try it some day."  
  
The men approached. "One of you called Ryouko?" One asked, gruffly, his eyes on the taller bluehaired woman.  
"Yep. That'd be me." Ryouko replied enthusiastically.  
The man smiled unpleasantly. "Your spirits, thay are a callin you home, miss."  
"Really? What makes you say that?"  
"The boss is really unhappy with you. You killed one of his best pushers."  
Ryouko tries to look chagrined, fails miserably, but succeeds in looking indecently pleased with herself. "Oops."  
"You're coming with us." The men open the flaps of their jackets slightly, revealing large amounts of firepower. "You can come quiet, or /real/ quiet. Your choice."  
Ryoko points at the guns. "What are those? Heckler & Koch MP5S's? No, my mistake, they're MP10S's. Nice guns. But, sadly, insufficient inducement."  
One of the men shrugs, pulls out a Beretta, and shoots Ryouko in the leg. Or rather, trys to. The bullet seems to bounce off of her, landing on the ground flattened. Ryouko bends down and picks it up. She whistles. "Hey, you know these bullets are illegal?" The men pale slightly, looking at the flattened bullet and the unharmed woman. one of them signals behind his back. A moment later, another man walks around the corner of the building, carrying a struggling Sasami.  
"Is that sufficent inducement?" One of the men asked, sweating slightly, praying that it was.  
"Her? Oh, the kid. Nah, she's just the maids spoiled brat. She comes around now and again, and just won't leave. The annoying pest." Ryoko replied.  
Aeka, on the other hand...surged forward, shocked, knocking the two men on their asses as she half runs, half flys up the hill towards Sasami and the man holding her captive.  
***********  
Don't you just hate cliff hangars?  
  
End writing: 2/16/01 4:10 pm 


End file.
